Blood Right
by Fantasy Man 2
Summary: For thousands of years Demons and Angels were locked in deadly war. Tired of the war, vampires came to both leaders saying if that there strongest Sephiroth would live on Earth with the strongest of each one of there races. If they refused then vampires would join in the war. They agreed but wanted two of each instead of one living on Earth. This is where we start the story


**Chapter One: The Descision**

On a burnt battle field, bodies with white, red, and few black feathered wings were scattered around on the ground. Each bleeding their unique blood. In the middle of it all was a man with white feathers. He was alone, crouching beside a small body.

He then stood up, glaring to his right. He nearly shouted, "I know you're there Genesis. You know we're discussing peace right?"

A man in a red leather outfit flew into sight where the other man was glaring. "I know," the man known as Genesis started, "but better safe then sorry, right Angeal? Anyway stop the glare, you know I'm here because of the treaty."

Angeal sighed, "Yeah," his eyes then drifted towards the body, "but it's too bad it couldn't happen sooner." Genesis gave a half-hearted nod, and eyed the bodies with distaste.

Genesis then looked back to Angeal, "Hey," Genesis caught Angeal's attention, "Have you heard that he's going as well?"

Angeal shrugged, "If you're talking about Sephiroth, I've only heard of rumors." Angeal then grew a small smirk, "If he is, that means our group will be back together."

"Then it seems like the rumors are true, because," A deep voice came from above, "I am going."

Genesis and Angeal looked to see a man with long sliver hair, tight black outfit and a single black wing floating towards them. Genesis's frown had turned into an excited, almost friendly smirk as he shouted, "Long time no see, Sephiroth!"

Sephiroth landed gentely and gave Genesis a smugged smirk, "Not long enough, you're still not at my level."

Before Genesis could reply, Angeal cut him off, "It's not time to start a fight Sephiroth. If you to settle the score here and now the treaty will be void and we'll just have more avoidable death."

Genesis clenched his teeth and tried to calm down and Sephiroth just gave a smugged smirk. After a small wait, three beams of light shine down, each beam held one body.

"What are the Elders planning now?" Genesis mumbled, Sephiroth and Angeal shrugged, not caring. Genesis sighed, "Who are these guys anyway?"

Angeal, Genesis, and Sephiroth looked at the bodies to see a tall man with black hair and a read outfit. Next to him was a slightly smaller man, also with black hair but was wearing a blue sleeve-less turtleneck. The last one was the smallest, spikey blonde hair and was also wearing a turtleneck but it black instead of blue.

_"THEY ARE YOUR PARTNERS."_ A chours of deep elderly men voices announced.

Hearing the elderly voices, Angeal, Genesis and Sephiroth all bow and respectfully answered, "Great Elders."

_"WE'VE DECIDED TO SEND THESE MEN AS REPRESENTATIVES FOR OUR RACES. THE MAN IN RED IS CALLED VINCENT, HE'S THE DEVILS REPRESENTATIVE. FOR ANGEALS, THE MAN IN THE BLUE, IS ZACK. FOR THE VAMPIRES, WE'VE DECIDED THAT THE BLONDE, CLOUD, WOULD DO. THEY MUST TURN A HUMAN INTO THERE RESPECTIVE RACE WITHIN A YEAR OR THE TREATY IS OFF. YOUR JOB IS TO PROTECT THEM. YOU WILL BE LEAVING WHEN THEY WAKE UP"_

The voices died down and the three friends stood up. Genesis, 'tch'ed' and kicked a rock. "Why," he mumbled, "Why of do we have to go the human world of all places? This is all just to annoying."

Angeal sighed, "You know we're going there because it's fragile. Any of our attacks will cause massive destruction and alert the Elders. You should just stop complaining and accept your job."

Before Genesis could continue the conversation, the three in the comotose state started to stir. The three friends then smirked, "Ready to go young blood?"

* * *

**Hey I got a new laptop! =D Anyway this is chapter one of 'Blood Right'. Please let me know what you think and if you're interested, check out my other stories.**


End file.
